Battle
by bollybabe
Summary: a battle between Eragon and Murtaghs real dragons lime: boy boy don't like don't read! rrr


Battle

Eragon felt Murtagh's blade bite into his flesh, the pull of it on his muscle and the scraping of it across his bone. Saphira invaded his mind screaming for him, as she tumbled across the sky Thorn in her talons.

Murtagh pulled back ready to drop the blade into Eragons heart "Any last words brother"

As a last attempt something to delay death for just a few seconds Eragon kicked Murtagh's legs from under him, suddenly Murtagh was straddling him. "Many, brother but you shall not hear them yet!".

Sadly ,His fall planted him firmly atop Eragon, "really?" Murtagh drew his dagger to Eragons neck and locked eyes with his captive.

But something changed. Eragon noticed the change in Murtagh's eyes, like the flashing of a beacon, the anger was gone, replaced by a foreign look that Eragon couldn't seem to place.

"Get off me!" Eargon shifted his body only to have Murtagh pull closer. Murtagh was lost in Eragon's eyes, lost in the depths, black with adrenaline and terror.

He felt Eragon's body against his own.

Arms, chest, stomach, hips, legs, all were so frustratingly close and Murtagh swallowed hard as he willed his body not to respond to any of it. Murtagh swallowed again, licking his parched lips as he blinked once, trying to clear his mind. His eyes flashed to Eragon's mouth, watching as Eragon, too, wetted his lips, he watched the pink tongue moisten each lip before disappearing again.

Glancing up at Eragon's eyes, Murtagh knew what he was going to do,he couldn't stop his body any longer. He slowly inched down towards Eragons mouth, breathing sharpening hitching and he heard the terrified pant as Eragon realized what was coming.

By the time Eragon had the sense to open his mouth in protest Murtaghs lips where upon his, pulling begging for Eragon to accept him. Eragon went still, his mind trying to comprehend what was happening, trying to comprehend why he so desperately wanted to kiss Murtagh back.

He had felt Eragon stiffen beneth him,he pulled a way to see Eragons swollen lips and flushed face. Murtagh released Eragons arms and began to move off, only to find Eragons arms snake up along his leg, ghost over his ass and pull him into a violent kiss. He began kissing more harshly than before, more desperately as a groan escaped Eragon's throat. Murtagh felt the breath tickle his cheek as it as Eragon panted, bringing with it the delicious sound of Eragon's groan, and Murtagh's courage increased.

Sliding his tongue out and along Eragon's bottom lip, he felt the younger man's lips falter, felt the jolt of surprise from the young man before he felt the heat of Eragon's mouth opening to his own.

Triumphant, Murtagh invaded Eragon's mouth devaluing in to every corner exploring that cavern that was his salvation. He felt heat surge through him as Eragons tounge touched his own, pushing sucking Murtagh into his mouth. Murtagh shifted and slid his groin across Eragons, feeling him hard and hot. He groaned into Eragons mouth as the younger boy thrust up against him. Murtagh pushed against Eragons hip trying to relive the pressure building in his member. " not…(he thrusted) this way" panted Eragon, he pushed and rolled Murtagh onto his back groaning as he moved both his earlier injury and his hard member onto Murtaghs. Murtagh saw the pain flash in Eragons eyes and raised his healing stone to Eragons injury as it slid across it mended the wounded flesh and returned the smile upons Eragons face.

Grinning elfishly **(hehehehe) **he grabbed Murtaghs forgotten dagger and pulled it across Murtaghs chest. Murtagh waited for the pain to blossom but felt only pleasure as Eargon dragged his nails across his chest as his shirt fell open.

Then Eragon caught one of Murtaghs nipples in his mouth bitting and sucking as Murtagh bucked helplessly against him, Murtagh felt one of Eragons hands slide down to his pants and press hard against his erection, Murtagh cried out helplessly.

Eragon slid down the pants and undergarmets running his fingers across Murtagh. "Eragon!" Murtagh pushed helplessly into Eragons hand, and whimpered as Eragons lips traveled down his body.

His lips moved across the top of Murtagh member, stroked down his tongue caressing the entire length. His teeth pulled across Murtagh, Eragon tried to restrain his own groans as he pushed himself against Murtaghs shin, trying to relive some of the pressure that was building up against his rough woven pants.

Murtagh pulled Eragon back up to his mouth and worked his hands into Eragons pants stroked his member and pulled his pants off. Eragon pulled Murtaghs hand back up to his chest.

Murtagh rolled his hips into Eragons pulling, a moan from both of them. Eragon pushed against Murtagh thrusting rhythmically the pressure building as he push harder and harder, Murtagh bucked underneath him thrust his hips up widly. Eragon had no power to stop it all he could do was push and pull himself harder and harder against murtagh.

Murtaghs head whipped back as thrust-ed up one last time as he felt his release.

Quickly he pulled up from Eragon and whipped his tounge down Eragons body savoring the taste of his own come.

His tounge danced across the base of Eragons member…

Panting, tangled in each other they heard the cry's of battle and knew their time together had ended


End file.
